Remote applications and/or remote desktops are widely utilized for both consumer and enterprise applications. Consumers often prefer remote applications or desktops because they offer a secure and simple alternative to local customized installations, which may prove technically demanding or vulnerable to malicious software. Enterprise administrators often opt for remote applications or desktops over local installations due to their scalability, security, and platform-agnostic accessibility.
Data from remote applications and/or remote desktops may require graphical data to be transmitted from a remote host device to a client device. For example, a remote host may render graphical data that is ultimately displayed on a display device. This graphical data may need be processed, rendered, or otherwise derived at the remote host device before transmission to the client device. For example, a remote host may include a graphical processing unit (GPU) device, which is configured to render graphical data into an image of a desktop or application. However, GPUs are conventionally designed and manufactured for direct output to a locally attached display device, such as a monitor. GPUs are not conventionally designed to send graphical data over a network connection for output via a client device, as is the case in a remote access environment. Accordingly, the processing, rendering and packetizing of graphical data for transmission to a client device from a host device may require the host device to perform numerous storage and retrieval operations to/from the host device's system memory. Performing such operations can be a time- and computation-intensive task, resulting in system inefficiency.